Browser-based application descriptors may be sent from a server, over a network, to a client device. A general-purpose application on the client device (e.g., a browser) may parse the browser-based application descriptors to provide one or more webpages. These webpages may have (as described by the browser-based application descriptors) one or more elements. Elements may include pictures, text, input elements, selectable elements, buttons, dials, drop-down boxes, and the like. Browser-based application descriptors may comprise one or more files in one or more formats such as HyperText Markup Language (HTMT), Cascading Style Sheets (CSS), eXtensible Markup Language (XML), JavaScript, Scripting Languages, and the like.